guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyna
Reyna, Archer Henchman Nation: Unknown Profession: Ranger Armament: Ascalon Bow Reyna is available for hire from Ascalon City onwards until Thunderhead Keep, where she is replaced by Aidan. Location *Ascalon (all towns and outposts) *Kryta (all towns and outposts) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts except Deldrimor War Camp, Marhan's Grotto, and Thunderhead Keep) Skills used * * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on and in Hard Mode: * Evaluation Reyna attacks from a distance. She will not be shut down by anti-caster abilities such as the Ice Imp's Maelstrom or the Forgotten Illusionist's Chaos Storm, which makes her a good choice for areas such as the Ice Floe or Spearhead Peak. Even better, because she is often further away from monsters than the other henchmen, she will rarely be targeted by anti-weapon skills, such as the Avicara Wise's Ineptitude or the Enchanted Bow's Throw Dirt. Pros *Resilient, due to her armor. *Ranged consistent attacker. *Usually not high on monster AI's priority list, since she's usually far away and has relatively good armor. *Kindle Arrows gives her fire damage; very useful against cold-based enemies. Cons *Poor selection and use of skills. One of the most effective ranger tactics is to be a menace for enemy spell casters, but she is not. *Moderate damage less suited for combat-heavy areas. Tips *Reyna's characteristics make her a solid choice if you favor the consistency of a long-ranged damage dealer. *Use her range to your advantage. Exploit it in places such as the Nolani Academy mission where you can snipe at the Charr from the cliffside. *Reyna is a survivor. Due to the large amount of enemies who do elemental damage, Reyna often effectively has as much or more armor than any other henchmen. *In heated skirmishes, Reyna sometimes takes advantage of her relative safety, resurrecting a fallen party member to turn the tide of battle. Dialogue In towns and outposts: :"Most people call me "Eagle Eye." That's because I'm the best Ranger this side of the Tarnished Coast. If you're lookin' for adventure then you'll be needin' someone to watch your back, someone who knows these lands like the back of her hand. My bow is at your service. Just say the word." In Droknar's Forge (explorable): :"Remember all those times we were dying and I was the only one left standing but I used my signet on Alesia instead of you only to have her die while attempting to restore Lina's life? Yeah, good times. Good times." Quotes Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"With so many resources in abundance, it's hard to believe that anyone in Kryta would live in poverty."'' Idle quotes in Maguuma Jungle: *''"The roots from the larger trees have soaked up all the water except down deep in the crevasses."'' *''"The vegetation easily hides those who do not want to be seen. We must be on guard."'' Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"If things get too bad, I can build us an igloo."'' *''"See those tracks over there? There were elk here less than two hours ago."'' *''"The snow is quite beautiful. It lulls one into a false sense of security."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"Next time we're in town I've got to get my hornbow fixed."'' Battle quotes *''"Bring them down!"'' *''"By poison or puncture wounds, I will bring you to your knees."'' *''"Death come swiftly to my foes."'' *''"Down with our enemies, up with our bows!"'' *''"Lyssa's wrath be swift."'' *''"Mess with a Ranger, get the tip."'' *''"My bow string hums your death knell."'' *''"Pin 'em to the ground like insects."'' *''"Prepare to be brutalized, beast."'' *''"Wind's coming from the east."'' Notes *She used to be named Reyna Sandor. *There is absolutely no mention of any ties she has to Ascalon, hence her nation was marked "Unknown". Category:Henchmen (Prophecies)